St Patrick's Day
by DominoTyler
Summary: My St. Patrick's Day 2012 fic has arrived! Hermione and Seamus. Seamus sees Hermione at his pub after years of missing her.


**I don't own Harry Potter or the song Saturday Night by Jedward!**

Hello! For St. Patrick 's Day, I have decided that the best couple would have to be Hermione/Seamus, don't you? Also, the story is both on St. Patrick's Day _and _based on a song by an Irish band! Ya dig it?

…

I'm gonna give the, the best I got,

Cuz she hits me like a 10 ton rock,

I'm getting sick,

Give me a sign,

Cuz she's all that's ever on my mind, mind, mind.

…

Seamus grinned as he scrubbed down his countertop, watching a group of his old friends enter the pub he'd started shortly after the war ended, Finnegan's.

"Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville!" He shouted and waved them over.

Grins spread over their faces' as well and they took the empty stools in front of him.

"Hey, Seamus!" Harry said. "Heard about this pub, but I haven't had a day's rest since we've started wrangling up all of those Death Eaters," Harry said, loosening the tie he was obligated to wear on his office days.

Seamus shook his head. "I don't mind. It's you who's letting me keep this pub safe, mate. Drinks on me!"

The boys cheered as Seamus handed each of them a glass of Firewhiskey.

"You open St. Patrick's Day, mate?" Neville asked. "I'm looking for a place to go."

Seamus grinned. "'Course I am! You're all welcome."

"That right?" Harry asked. "Hermione'll be glad to know we finally figured that out."

Seamus's grin slipped a little bit. "Granger? How is she, then?"

"She's rid of that stupid Quidditch bloke, if that's what you mean," Harry said with a small smile. "And he's in prison for what he did to her."

Seamus nodded. "That's good." He smiled and changed the subject to something happier. "So, Dean, m'boy," he said. "You still seeing Parkinson?"

Dean blushed. "Possibly."

They chatted happily for several hours before Harry finally stood and moved to pay. "Well, I have to get home to Ginny before she gets angry. You know how it goes."

"None of us are married, Harry," Ron pointed out. "How on Earth would we know how it goes?"

Harry grinned. "Good point."

"Put your money away, Harry, I won't accept it. It's on me."

"Hey, thanks. But you can't expect me to let you pay this Saturday."

"You coming for sure then?" Seamus asked. "We get a lot of business on St. Patrick's Day. You up for it?"

"Sure! And Hermione will be glad to see you." He rolled his eyes. "She used to have a _huge _crush on you."

Seamus nearly choked on his Firewhiskey. "You don't say?"

Harry laughed lightly. "Yeah. It was ridiculous. She was practically obsessed with you. Anyways, I should probably go. See you Saturday?"

Seamus rearranged his facial features long enough to say goodbye to his friends, then he let himself dissolve into a neutral, thoughtful expression.

_Hermione? Likes _me? _Harry must have been pulling my leg. This is too good to be true. The girl of his dreams liked him back? There was no way._

But he kept his hopes up anyways. He knew it would come back to bite him if he didn't win Hermione over this Saturday, but at the moment, he didn't really care. He told himself that he would win her over, and he wouldn't have to pathetically pine after her anymore.

Saturday morning, the clock wouldn't move fast enough. It was killing him! He made sure that all of the stools were nice and clean as well as the counter. He made sure he had all of Hermione's favourite drinks ready to go. And he made sure that he smelled and looked clean, unlike most days, when he was bound to have rumpled hair and his clothes hanging off of his body at weird angles. At least his hair laid semi-flat today, and his flannel was on straight. And he didn't smell like an alcoholic.

Finally, it was 5:30, the time Harry told him he'd be able to make it. He was going to be bringing Hermione and Ginny, and everyone else would come on their own.

Dean and Neville came first, and then Ron. Of course they would come last. It was nearly seven by the time Harry came through the door with Ginny on his arm.

Seamus greeted them happily, congratulating Ginny on her pregnancy (which he had confirmed beforehand), and then leaning towards Harry to ask, "Where's Hermione?"

"She's having a fag," Harry said. "Rough day at work. She'll be in in a moment."

Seamus nodded and poured drinks for everyone. He was just about to go ask some other guests if they were doing okay when he heard the bell above the door ring. His eyes were glued to the figure making her way through the door. She looked around awkwardly before she spotted their little group. She kept her eyes trained on a spot on the wall as she made her way over to everybody. Since her abusive relationship with that stupid Quidditch bum, Seamus was sure she received a lot of pitying glances whenever she came out in public. Poor girl. He'd give her a good night.

She took an open seat and nodded as people said hello.

"Hey, Granger," Seamus said softly.

Hermione searched him out. Her eyes fell on his, and in an instant all of the sadness that had previously taken refuge there was gone, and her face melted into a smile. "Hello, Seamus. How have you been?"

He grinned.

The night certainly was one to remember. Ginny, being pregnant and unable to drink, had convinced Harry not to drink either. They left at just eight-thirty. Nobody else left until it was around eleven o'clock. Finally, it was just Hermione, Seamus, and a handful of regulars remaining in the pub.

Hermione was resting her chin on the table, her hand wrapped lightly around her glass of Firewhiskey, staring off into the distance. Seamus returned from saying goodbye to the last of the regulars.

"Hermione?" Seamus said. "I'm closing in a few minutes. You're welcome to stay at my place, if you want. I can take you home if you'd prefer that."

"What's happened, Seamus?"

Seamus was confused for a moment, before he saw tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, now," Seamus said, coming around the counter. "Don't cry. You know I hate to see the ladies crying. Why don't we go on up to my apartment? I'll take you home in the morning."

Hermione allowed him to help her off of the barstool. She'd had quite a bit to drink, and was a little tipsy, but they managed alright. That is, until they made it to the couch, and Hermione stumbled, knocking the two of them onto the sofa, Hermione on top.

"You want to know a secret?" Hermione said, appearing as though she didn't plan on moving any time soon.

Seamus couldn't even speak. She was so close…

"I used to fancy you."

Seamus swallowed hard. "My turn?"

Her head bobbed up and down in a nod, her long, soft hair brushing against his face.

He cleared his throat. "I still fancy you."

Seamus leaned up quickly before she could say anything and kissed her quickly. When she leaned down to kiss him harder, it took all of his strength to break away. He didn't want to take advantage of her in a state like this.

He helped her up and then gently back onto the couch. She smiled at him as he draped a blanket over her.

"Seamus?" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning from the door of his bedroom.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day."

Seamus smiled. "See you in the morning, 'Mione. Good night."

…

I hope you like this little fic thingy! Next Holiday-Easter! ^^


End file.
